


You're the Top

by imaginarycircus



Series: Night and Day [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine makes a return visit to Steve and Danny, but she's uncomfortable with the feelings she's starting to have for both of them. This is Part Two of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/7879">Night and Day</a> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Title again taken from a Cole Poter song.
> 
> Thanks to cerulean_sky for looking this over! <3

Catherine’s workdays were so long, and so hectic, that four months passed very quickly and before she knew it she was pulling on thigh high stockings and a garter belt, which disappeared quietly under her uniform. She’d checked her makeup so many times that her friend, Sarah, started to tease her.

“You ever going to tell me about your mystery man?” she prodded.

Catherine just smiled and shrugged one shoulder. She checked her bag again to make sure she had everything she needed and checked it off against a mental list. It wasn’t the sort of list she dare write down. One tiny plaid skirt? Check. One pair of white knee socks? Check. One tight, white button down shirt? Check. One tie? Check. One pair of high-heeled Mary Janes? Check. One pair of glasses? Check. Catherine wouldn’t have gone the tie and glasses route, but Steve had promised her that Danny would appreciate those details in particular.

She had forty-eight hours leave and she hadn’t decided if she’d wear the school girl outfit that night, or whether she’d work up to it. She hadn’t let herself think about what was going to happen in too much detail, because being away at sea; it was too easy to get lost in the fantasy. This was exactly the sort of situation it would be foolish to go into with expectations. There were too many unknown variables and she already cared about both Danny and Steve more than was wise.

Sarah walked with her all the way off the ship and into the pick up area. Catherine had to fight the urge to run when she spotted Steve and Danny leaning on the hood of their car, side by side, arms folded.

Sarah laughed and said quietly, “Is it one, or both?”

“It’s not like that,” Catherine said, but she could see Sarah wasn’t buying it. She did, however, take the hint and peeled off from Catherine and made a beeline for the line of taxis. Sarah wouldn’t say anything to anyone about what she suspected, and Catherine might tell her about it at some point, but it was still too new and, in some ways, too fragile.

When she was about ten feet away from them, something fluttered in her stomach and she suddenly felt unsure and didn’t know how to greet them, but Steve ran forward and picked her up and swung her around and kissed her full on the mouth, before setting her down right in front of Danny. Danny cupped her chin in his hands and murmured, “So damn good to see you.”

He seemed to sense that being kissed by two different men in public, right in front of her ship, was probably a bad idea, but as much as she was relieved, she also wanted to kiss him, wanted it an alarming amount.

“We’ve had a slight change of plans,” Steve said, and Catherine would ‘ve called his demeanor downright sheepish if she didn’t know him better.

“See, my ex, Rachel, had an emergency so I’ve got Grace this weekend. We’re going to pick her up next. But that means that we—‘ Danny pointed between the three of them and shook his head.

“Oh,” Catherine said and she was able to put every ounce of disappointment she was feeling into that one syllable. Because she understood that with a nine-year-old in the house there wasn’t going to be any crazy threesome action. There couldn’t be.

“It’s just that if Grace found you in our bedroom in the middle of the night she’d tell her mom and there is no way Rachel would understand. I can’t risk the little time I get to spend with Grace. I’m so sorry, Cath. You have no idea how much I was looking forward to seeing you.”

“No, it’s OK. Should I go catch up with friends?” Catherine turned to see Sarah waiting in line for a taxi still. She could text her to wait.

“Actually, we’d really like you to meet Grace, if you want to. She’s a cool kid,” Steve said with his hands in his pockets. “We’re going to take her surfing tomorrow and we already took the liberty of renting the board you had last time you were here.”

Catherine hadn’t spent much time around children and rarely felt like she knew what to say to them. “I don’t know. I’m not used to kids. What if she doesn’t like me? And how will you explain who I am?”

Danny gave her a considering look and Catherine worried she’d said too much in that phrase ‘who I am’, tipped her hand, because she wanted confirmation that she was something, someone more than a friend to both of them, that what they were doing mattered to them. She didn’t need or want them to be in love with her--exactly, but she wanted to know that they’d thought about her and that this was something more than casual, but her brain started to go round in circles—there was no term for what she was or what she hoped she was to Steve and Danny. Something more than a friend, but less than a girlfriend, or other than a girlfriend. She didn’t know and she felt uncertain about asking for clarification, or reassurance, especially since this was, like, their second date.

“Cath, calm down. You’ll be fine. Grace is going to love you,” Steve said. It was so warm and gorgeous out that Catherine felt her worry melting away like sugar in hot water.

“But you don’t know that,” she said.

“Well, we kind of do. We’ve got a secret weapon.” Danny passed her a print out of a recipe from an email. “Steve said you’re a good cook?”

She looked at their expressions and could see that this was something Danny and Steve really wanted her to do—and she was sucker where they were concerned. “Okay. I’m in.” she smiled and Danny squeezed her arm in response, but his smile was dizzying.

She let Steve stow her luggage in the trunk and climbed into the backseat. As she was pulling her skirt down, Danny got an eyeful of her garters and closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. He got into the front passenger seat and muttered something that sounded like ‘illegal’.

“If you can make that, she’ll probably want you to adopt her.” Danny twisted around and jabbed a finger and the print out she was holding.

Cath scanned it. “But Danny. This is just Mac and Cheese from scratch. Anyone can do that.”

“I can’t. It never comes out right. Not like my mom used to make. And her mother can boil water for tea, but that’s about it.”

*

Catherine watched the cute nine-year-old fling herself into Steve’s arms and then into Danny’s, but Grace noticed her and she froze and ducked a little behind Danny’s legs. Catherine wasn’t sure what to say to her that wouldn’t sound idiotic.

“Hey, Monkey. This is our very good friend Catherine. She’s going to stay with us this weekend.”

“Hi Grace. I really like your shoes. They’re cool.”

“Thank you,” Grace said shyly, but her smile was genuine and she took a step away from Danny.

They got into the car and Grace looked at Catherine for a long moment as they started to head to Steve’s house. Even in her harshest moments of inspection when she was at the Academy—she’d never felt quite as much like a bug under a microscope before.

“Do you like to cook?” Catherine asked her.

Grace looked up at Danny in the front seat and then shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Danny explained that Rachel and Stan had a cook and Grace didn’t have much experience cooking.

“Would you like to help me make dinner for your dad and Steve?”

Grace’s face lit up and she bit her lip, which was such a dead on impersonation of Danny trying to contain his excitement that Catherine had to bite her own lip to keep from laughing.

Grace’s eyes were large and brown, but she had Danny’s mouth and lots of his expressions and a few of his gestures.

“I don’t know how to cook.” Grace looked down. She clearly expected Catherine to tell her she couldn’t help.

“That’s no problem. I can teach you a little bit, but only if you want me to.”

Grace looked up and nodded. “What are you making?”

“I don’t know,” Cath winked at Danny who was watching them, twisted around in his seat. “Maybe you can help me decide.”

“OK.” Grace said and Cath thought maybe this wasn’t so impossible after all.

*

When they arrived at Steve and Danny’s Catherine put her bag in the spare room. She wanted to change, but she hadn’t really brought any appropriate clothing to wear around a kid. Then she remembered the sundress she’d left last time and went to ask Danny for it.

He was helping Grace unpack a few things in her bedroom. She leaned in the doorway a moment and listened to Grace prattling at Danny about what they were going to do tomorrow. She noticed Catherine in the doorway first and stopped talking.

“Hey, Danny I think I left a dress here last time. Did you find it?”

“Yeah, it’s in our room. Come on. I’ll get it for you.” Danny kissed Grace on top of her head.

Catherine followed him upstairs and let herself stare at his ass the whole way, but she wasn’t prepared for him to pull her into the walk-in closet in his and Steve’s bedroom, lock the door and kiss her, all mouth open and tongue fervent against her own.

“I’m so sorry,” he said into her neck. “I couldn’t say no to time with Grace…”

“Danny, don’t. I understand.” Catherine wondered if she should just change in front of him and Danny took a step away from her and pulled her dress off a hanger. She started to unbutton her shirt and Danny’s hungry eyes followed her fingers. Her fingers stumbled and she felt suddenly self-conscious, but kept going until she was in her stockings and push-up bra and Danny groaned.

“I was -- we were really looking forward to your visit.” Danny took a step toward her, almost looking drugged. He cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her again. Catherine was starting to feel dizzy when Danny pulled away.

“Steve will get suspicious if we stay up here any longer without him.” Danny whispered into the shell of her ear, “But I wanted you to know that we had plans. The things I was going to do to your body. We wanted to fuck you until you couldn’t sit down without wincing.”

Catherine shivered and then decided if that’s the way he wanted to play, she was game. She turned around and bent down to take off her stockings slowly so that he could watch the silken fabric travel down each of her legs and said, “Remember what I promised you last time? I came prepared. Your school wore blue and green plaid, with a yellow stripe, right?”

“Fuck,” Danny said and scrubbed his hands over his face. “This is going to kill me. You’re going to kill me.”

Cath smirked and pulled on her sundress and went down into the kitchen and Danny followed her. She could feel his gaze on her back like a blaze of sunlight. She knew her cheeks were red and she tried to rearrange her expression so that Grace wouldn’t suspect anything, although she was only nine, but then nine-year-olds know a lot more than people credit them for. Grace was sitting on a stool waiting for her.

“Hey, Grace. What’s your favorite thing to eat for dinner?” Catherine had a moment of panic that that Grace was going to blurt out something crazy like coquilles St. Jacques.

“My grandma’s macaroni and cheese. I never get to have it anymore,” Grace said.

“Do you want to make that with me?” She sounded overbright, like an annoying person on a TV show for children.

Grace’s eyes got huge as if Catherine was suggesting the catch and eat a unicorn for dinner.

“I’ve got the recipe right here…”

“YES!” Grace shrieked.

Grace took orders very well and neatly shredded the block of cheese Catherine handed to her and Catherine found the effort of following a recipe soothing and she calmed right down. Grace watched very seriously as Catherine made the roux, and then took a turn whisking the hot milk into the flour and butter. She asked a few questions, but otherwise was just a large pair of brown eyes taking everything in. Catherine thought it was funny that Danny had such a quiet kid, but maybe not surprising.

Danny and Steve kept finding excuses to sneak into the kitchen and kept giving her melting looks that went straight to her womb. This wasn’t at all the weekend she had looked forward to, but she was having fun. It was hard not to with Grace looking at her like she was performing mystical feats of mac and cheese and she was starting to feel pretty comfortable around her.

She let Grace do most of the work of assembling a salad for a first course, but watched her carefully as she used a small paring knife to cut the tomatoes into segments. Catherine had told her how to hold the knife and to keep her fingers on her left hand curled as they held the tomato steady. Grace cut slowly and was very careful and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief that she didn’t cut herself.

Dinner conversation mostly revolved around Grace’s friends and classmates and what she’d been studying in school. Grace followed her into the kitchen after they’d eaten their salads and watched her take the bubbling casserole dish from the oven.

“It looks exactly like grandma’s,” Grace said with such pure elation that Catherine couldn’t help the enormous grin on her face as she carried the dish to the table and set it on a trivet.

Grace ate two helpings and then fell asleep in front of the television, while Catherine drank wine and watched Steve and Danny clean up the dinner things.

“Danny, why don’t you go get Gracie into bed and Cath can help me finish up the dishes,” Steve said, and how on earth had he made doing dishes sound dirty?

Steve put the last of the dinner dishes into the dishwasher and then peered into the living room, which was empty. He pushed Catherine up against the counter and ran his hands up her back and along her shoulders.

“I thought we weren’t going to do this, with Grace around?” Cath felt as if Grace might spring out at any moment.

“Cath, just because we have a kid in the house doesn’t mean we give up sex. We just have to be discrete. And I heard you and Danny had a little fun in the closet upstairs.” He stared down at her and did not move to kiss her, and for a moment she was afraid he was mad that they’d been messing around without him. Then he pouted. “What about me?”

She laughed and he kissed her through it. She pulled herself up onto the counter and wrapped her legs around him. She dove into the kiss with as much filthy fury as he did, running her hands up under the sleeves of his shirt and when they heard Danny clear his throat some minutes later the broke apart hastily.

“Okay,” Danny said. “We have to control ourselves a little better.”

Catherine nodded guiltily. She wasn’t behaving at all and she did not want to cause Danny any trouble with his ex. She slipped off the counter and picked up her glass of wine and took a steadying sip, and ignored the throb between her legs.

“So, what’s Grace’s favorite breakfast?” Catherine said and Danny shook his head.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Pancakes,” Steve said. “She loves pancakes.”

“I make excellent pancakes,” Catherine said.

“Can you and Steve go in and say good night to Gracie if she’s still awake? She wanted to thank you for dinner again,” Danny said, his hands clasped as if in supplications as he spoke.

“Of course,” she said.

Catherine followed Steve to Grace’s bedroom and they could see she was out cold. Steve crept in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and Catherine pretended not to be melting into a puddle of goo in the doorway.

They joined Danny out on the lanai and sipped at their wine, but no one seemed to be particularly chatty and it was surprisingly comfortable to just sit and listen to the waves roll in.

Catherine yawned several times and then said, “I think I better head to bed too. Grace is awesome, by the way.”

Danny and Steve both gave her chaste kisses on the cheek goodnight, but then Danny cupped her ass and squeezed, which would have been bad enough, but he pressed himself against her and said, “I’m going to take him upstairs and fuck his mouth stupid, but it won’t be the same without you.”

Catherine groaned and looked at Steve. “He’s evil.”

“You have no idea,” Steve said and leveled her with one of his scorching gazes.

She wasn’t sure if it was the wine or lust that was making her tipsy, but it was even more intense than last time, because there was no real outlet for everything that Catherine was feeling physically, and yeah, emotionally. And she wondered if she was the emotional equivalent of a lemming, but she couldn’t do what she was doing with them and not feel something. She just wasn’t wired that way. And they weren’t making it any easier with their smoldering looks and their cuteness with Grace.

Catherine went to bed in an old t-shirt and cotton underpants and could not find a comfortable position. She punched her pillow and flopped over, but she was itchy, and restless, and finally she slid out of her underpants, slicked her pointer finger with spit, and rubbed her clit, letting herself imagine Danny’s reaction to her plaid kilt, imagining Steve’s reaction to Danny all turned on, both of them with their hands on her, which she’d noticed, they had carefully avoided touching her, as if that would make it too hard to stop. That thought made her come—that they would not be able to control themselves if they started touching her, anywhere but her back or her face. She drifted into a deep sleep with the sound of the waves for a lullaby.

*

The smell of coffee was the first thing she noticed, then the weight of someone sitting down on the bed. She rolled over and was pulled into a pair of bare arms and she could tell, without opening her eyes, that it was Danny. He didn’t have a shirt on and, really, that was just cheating.

“Morning,” she whispered against his neck letting her arms snake around his shoulders.

“I have some good news, though I feel a little guilty about it,” Danny said.

Cath opened her eyes to take in his expression, which was a huge shit-eating grin.

“Grace has been invited to spend the night at a friend’s house tonight and we’re going to drop her off about five, right after we finish surfing. So we’ll have the house all to ourselves tonight.”

Cath returned his grin, and when Danny pressed himself against her, she could feel his erection through the sheet.

“Can you feel how hard you’re making me?” Danny rocked gently against her thigh. “You’re driving me fucking crazy, Cath.”

“Me? What do you think the two of you are doing to me?” And then because turnabout is fair play she grabbed his hand and rested it against her throbbing, wet crotch. Danny made a little choking sound against her neck and slid his fingers inside of her. Cath tipped her head back and moaned as quietly as she could.

Danny pulled back suddenly and sat up listening and a moment later there was a tap at the door and Grace’s voice, “Catherine, are you awake?”

“Yes, Grace. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Steve might have told her about the pancakes,” Danny said and leaned forward and kissed her. “I’m going to go take a cold shower.”

Catherine sat up and tugged her shirt over her head before standing up. She loved the way he looked at her and it was so different from Steve’s appreciation. Steve always looked pleased to see her, but Danny looked grateful somehow, as if she were giving him an amazing gift.

Danny made a strangled noise and flopped back on the bed, but Cath shrugged and put on her underwear and her sundress. “I know what you’re going to do in the shower. I’m just helping.”

Danny shook his head and rearranged his erection so it wasn’t as obvious and checked the hallway was clear before he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

*

Catherine wowed Grace by making the pancakes in animal shapes. Grace even hugged her after breakfast and Catherine couldn’t stop smiling.

Once they got out to --------, where the waves were pretty gentle, Catherine could tell that Danny’d been practicing, because he was getting to be a better surfer. Steve was all proud, which was adorable. Catherine managed to get up on her board a few times and Grace did really well, which made Steve strut like a peacock. Seriously, the man should come with a warning label.

At lunch Grace said, “When are you coming back, Catherine?”

“I’m not sure, yet.” Cath felt all warm and mushy and if food was Danny’s secret weapon to win over Grace, Grace was like Danny and Steve’s secret weapon to make Cath feel things she should not be feeling for them, not that they were doing anything on purpose, of course.

“Hopefully, it will only be a few months,” Steve said.

“Maybe you can teach me to cook something else?” Grace said.

“Count on it,” Cath said and Grace’s answering smile was the last nail in the coffin. Cath’s indifference, which had been feeble to start with, was officially dead. She was smitten, knocked about the head, crazy about this kid and her two dads. She was so screwed. The smart thing would be to go, run back to her ship and never come back.

But both Danny and Steve kept finding excuses to touch her all afternoon, as if it was foreplay to foreplay and each time their fingers brushed against her skin, her resolve weakened. She felt like she was swimming in a sea of lust instead of salt water.

*

Grace gave Catherine a huge hug and thanked her three times for everything. Cath kissed her on top of her head and breathed in her strawberry scented shampoo smell mixed with briny ocean water. She really hoped she’d see Grace again sometime and said so.

Danny drove Grace over to her friend’s house, leaving Steve and Catherine alone in the house. Cath said, “We need to talk,” when she saw Steve striding towards and knew she only had a second to stop him before he had had her on her back. He kept his wants buried more deeply than Danny did, but the look in his eyes was unmistakable. He stopped short and tilted his head in query.

“I’m starting to get mixed up and I don’t know what to do. I’m just going to be honest and then I want you to help me figure out what to do, OK? And I need you to think with your brain.”

Steve nodded once.

“I know this was supposed to be kind of casual, this thing between the three of us, but I’m starting to feel too much for both of you and I think I should bow out now before it gets messy.”

“Define ‘feel too much’,” Steve pulled her down to sit on the sofa and kept her hands in his own warm ones and she wondered why his hands were always, always warm.

“Look, I know you and Danny are a unit and what I’m feeling, I’m feeling for both of you, but I shouldn’t be, right? That’s not what we’re about—“

“Cath. Stop. We can talk about this when Danny gets back, but he and I talked about this some already. He had a freak out after you left last time and he wants to tell you about it, but there just hasn’t been time. And after all this time you should know how I feel about you.”

“How can I know? You’ve never said anything to me. I mean I know you find me attractive, but that’s not what I’m talking about…”

“I know.” Steve pressed a kiss to her temple and tucked her hair behind her ear. “But look, when Danny gets home we’ll open some beers and talk it out. You’re not alone in this, OK. We’re all having feelings we didn’t expect. And he’s going to be back in a few minutes and I wanted a moment alone to talk to you about our plan.”

“What plan?” Cath said. Steve grinned, almost feral, and pulled her up off the couch and upstairs where he showed her she wasn’t the only one with an outfit and laid out their plan of attack, so to speak. Danny was going to lose his shit.

Danny’s first crush had been a neighbor, a girl he went to school with. He’d studied Latin with her several times a week and never got up the courage to say or do anything, but he’d fantasized about doing every possible thing he knew about to her.

“He’s got several favorite fantasies around this girl so I figure with both of us in school uniforms, we’ll be ready for whatever he wants.”

*

When Danny came back they took beers out of the cooler and sat outside near the water.

“Remember right after Cath left and you had your freak out?” Steve prompted Danny. “Well, Cath is having one now. So I think we’ve got to get everything out in the open.”

“Who is he?” Cath mouthed at Danny.

“Meet the emotionally healthy, Steven J. McGarrett.” Danny clinked his beer bottle against both of theirs. The sun was just starting to set and turned his face rosy with it’s light. “But after you left, I did kind of freak out, because I really just don’t do casual, or I don’t do it well. I always get emotionally involved. And when you left, it kind of tore a hole in my heart. And I worried that Steve was going to flip because I had feelings for you, but he said it was just evening out the score, so to speak.”

“I don’t understand,” Cath turned to Steve.

“Come on. You didn’t notice I’ve been a little bit in love with you since the Academy?” Steve was serious and that did something to her breathing, it shut it off for a moment.

“Oh, God. Isn’t this weird?” Cath stood up because she felt so antsy.

“No, not really.” Danny shook his head. “I love Steve. I’m planning on spending the rest of my life with him, but I’m falling for you too, and it’s different than what I have with Steve, but it means something, you mean something to me. You mean something to us. We’re not quite complete without you.”

“If this is too weird for you though, we understand.” Steve stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, warm and reassuring. “We want you to be happy. And if this is too much, it’s OK. We don’t want you to be freaked out.”

“I’m not,” she said. “I’m just kind of bowled over and I think I need something stronger than beer.”

Danny stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. Steve said to follow him and in the kitchen he took down a bottle of single malt from one of the cabinets and poured out three glasses.

“We thought we’d just do takeout instead of making you cook again, cause we aren’t going to inflict our cooking on you,” Danny said and took out a jumble of take out menus.

“Sushi? We should eat lightly for what we have planned afterward,” Cath downed her whiskey in three mouthfuls and winked at Danny, who smiled and shook his head.

“I feel like I should be a little bit worried about what the two of you have planned. It doesn’t involve lasers or explosives? Please tell me there won’t be pyrotechnics.”

“Danny,” Cath exchanged a smile with Steve and very nearly purred, “I told you. Plaid skirt. Knee socks.”

“Knee socks?” Danny’s Adam’s apple bobbed and she’d swear his eyes glazed over.

After beer and sushi Cath disappeared to get ready, as she and Steve had agreed she would. She took a shower and shaved her legs so they were totally smooth. She dried her hair straight and put it loose braids and put on her outfit. The skirt did not fully cover her white cotton underpants and the shirt left her belly exposed. It was ridiculous, but if it drove Danny wild, it was worth it. She pulled on the knee socks, tied the tie loosely around the shirt collar, which was unbuttoned enough to expose some cleavage. She put on the glasses and waited for Steve to come upstairs, which seemed to take forever and she though about going and taking the outfit off three times because it felt so ridiculous, such a cliché—naughty schoolgirl.

Steve took one look at her, eyes darkening, and said, “Change of plan.” He grabbed her arms and steered her towards the bed. “I’m just going to let him find us fucking.”

“What about your outfit? What about the plan?” Cath was bewildered.

“I can’t wait that long. You’re driving me crazy, have been all day.” He started kissing her and she realized he wasn’t kidding, which was flattering, but they had a plan.

“No, come on.” She broke the kiss. “You have more control than that.”

“I don’t want to,” Steve said, reaching for her again.

“Think about the plan. It will be so worth it.” Cath said, jumping out of his reach.

Steve sighed, but stripped out of his clothes, which was always fun to watch. He put on a pair of navy dress pants, a white button down shirt, a tie, and was just putting on his own pair of glasses when they heard Danny coming up the stairs. He shoved a folder at Cath and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

Danny opened the door and stopped dead when he saw them, his expression bemused.

“We’re doing out Latin homework,” Steve said.

“Will you help us study?” Cath got up and walked slowly over to Danny and his expression was like nothing she’d ever seen. He looked like a kid who’d gotten a pony on Christmas morning.

He nodded and his silence spoke volumes. She led him over to the bed and pushed him down so that he was sitting between Steve and Cath, thigh to thigh to thigh.

“Amo,” Steve said and Cath chanted with him, “ amo, amas, amat, amamus, amatis, amant.”

Danny placed a hand on Catherine’s thigh and she was amazed to find he was trembling. She covered his hand with hers and said, “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Stand up,” Danny’s voice was hoarse. “Let me see you.”

Cath stood in front of him with her hands clutched in front of her. She was acting the part of a shy schoolgirl, but she also had a sudden case of butterflies, which might be because of the desperate hunger she saw on Danny’s face. He’d really had it bad for that girl.

“I can’t believe you,” Danny looked from Cath to Steve and then pulled Steve into a kiss that went a little wild around the edges and sometime she hoped she could persuade them to fuck each other and let her watch.

Danny kept hold of Steve, but turned to look at Cath and said, “I want…” He shook his head.

“Tell me,” she said and cupped his chin in her hands and tilted his face up to look her in the eye. “I’ll do anything.”

“I—I want to watch him fuck you bent over the dining room table and then I want you to go down on your knees and blow me, but keep the outfit on, please.”

Cath raised an eyebrow, because that was going to be easy, and she’d expected him to ask for more. She said, “Let’s go.” She pulled Steve up by his tie and led him downstairs by it. He was still clutching the folder full of Latin conjugations and he spread them out on the table and without preamble, bent Cath forward and ripped her underpants off, which since they were string bikinis—didn’t offer much resistance. And as ready as she was his cock stuck a little bit because of the condom, dragged against her as he shoved into her and it was so good she moaned and looked up at Danny who nodded. She moaned more loudly as Steve drove into her from behind over and over, his skin slapping against hers until everything was sensitive and charged.

“Tell him how much you want it,” Danny said, his voice tight and a little hoarse. He was walking around behind them.

“That’s it. Fuck me harder,” she said. “I can’t get enough of your big, hard, cock.”

Catherine reached to rub her clit, because it generally took some clitoral stimulation for her to come, but Danny reached over and grabbed her hand.

“No,” he said. “Later. I want you to wait.”

She understood. He’d waited something like twenty years to get off with the girl Catherine was pretending to be, so she should wait a little bit too. Not a big deal and totally worth the look on Danny’s face, the way he was clenching his jaw and fists, and the fire in his eyes.

Steve’s pace was getting erratic and she could tell he was close. She pushed back against his cock and swiveled her hips around and around until he spasmed inside her and his grip on her hips relaxed.

“Come back up into the bedroom,” Danny said and his voice was tense, like a string that’s been tuned way too tight. He stripped off his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. Steve put down a folded up blanket for Cath’s knees and she knelt on it, in front of Danny and waited for him to tell her what to do. His cock looked particularly swollen and red.

Danny leaned forward and kissed her, but it was so chaste—the way a first kiss, a tentative kiss, unsure of it’s welcome might be and Cath understood. She opened her mouth and let him suck her tongue into his mouth. Danny unbuttoned the two buttons on her shirt that were still buttoned and cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging them until her nipples grew stiff. He pushed the fabric aside and tweaked her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and the throbbing in her cunt was intense and like nothing she’d felt in years. She remembered being a teenager and desperate and stealing vegetables out of the fridge to fuck herself on. This was more intense.

“Go on, suck me off. Go slow. Steve, you can watch, but don’t touch.” Steve was sitting next to Danny and he nodded and watched Cath breathe out on Danny’s cock, which made it twitch. She flicked her eyes up to see both of them staring at her, unblinking and she took Danny slowly into her mouth and millimeter-by-millimeter she swallowed him down as far as she could. Then she reversed over the same terrain, running her tongue along a vein and applying wicked suction to the head. Danny let go of her nipples and grabbed her head and she looked up at him from under her lashes, over the glasses, and nodded, to let him know it was OK, he could go ahead.

He bucked his hips and began to slide in and out, all pretense of going slow forgotten. She did her best to keep her teeth out of the way, and Danny fucked into her mouth and came pretty quickly.

“Swallow it,” Danny said and she did. “Take off your clothes, but leave the glasses on and lie down on the bed.”

Cath did as she was told, and she wasn’t usually this submissive, but it was kind of hot the way Danny domineered her. She’d never been tied up before, but she’d like to let them do that to her sometime.

Danny climbed between her legs and said to Steve, “Take of your clothes, babe. Touch me. Stretch me open and fuck me.”

Danny dove into Catherine’s pussy and lapped and sucked and licked and flicked his tongue against her clit. Steve slicked up his fingers and stuck one into Danny and he moaned into Cath, who moaned back.

“Cath, do you want a finger up your ass while I eat you?” Danny said and held out his hand for the lube. She nodded and Danny leaned back against Steve for a moment and said, “Oh, yeah. That feels so good.” Then he lubed up his fingers and slid his thumb into Catherine’s ass while driving two of his other fingers into her cunt. He went back to lapping and sucking at her clit and she was thrashing from all the sensation and build up.

“Come for me,” Danny said. “Come on. Come apart for me, beautiful.”

Catherine almost said she couldn’t come on command, but the wave hit her hard and she let it flood her body with pleasure. Her back arched and she had to push Danny away from her because she was too sensitive to be touched anymore.

“Are you ready?” Steve said, still fingering Danny’s ass. Danny nodded and Steve flipped him over and his cock nudged Danny’s entrance and he pushed slowly in—letting Danny get used to it and stretch around him before pushing in a bit more. Catherine watched, fascinated.

She watched Danny’s face, the play of emotion, the redness of his lips and cheeks, and leaned down and kissed him. Then she went back to watching Steve fuck him. She tried to memorize every muscle, every line, every sound they made—she wanted the memory to stay crisp and clear and to tide her over until she could come back and see it again. Because they would be doing this while she was away, they would be here together fucking while she was alone and at least if she knew what they looked like she could think about it while she got herself off.

Steve growled when he came inside Danny and that alone should keep her busy for weeks.

They fell asleep in a sprawl of sticky limbs, with both pairs of glasses on the nightstand and Danny murmuring ‘thank you’ over and over.

*

Catherine was the first one to wake up so she put on Steve’s white button down shirt and went to make coffee. The pot was half full and still filling when Steve came downstairs in his boxers and kissed her.

“Coming back upstairs? If you come back, I’ll put my swim off.”

“Just let me bring Danny some coffee,” she said.

“Let me bring the coffee. I have a feeling you’re about to get jumped.”

“Oh, really?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, maybe not.” Steve carried two cups of coffee upstairs and set them down on Danny’s bedside table.

Cath walked into the room ready and when Danny body slammed her she was ready and she was able to flip him so that he landed on the bed and she sprang on top of him and straddled him.

“OK, fine. This works too,” he said and wiggled underneath her. He was naked and his cock brushed against her thatch of pubic hair.

Steve handed Cath a condom and she tore it open and rolled it onto Danny, never taking her eyes from his and letting him know it was her turn to be in charge. She rode him hard and Steve sucked her nipples and kissed her and murmured small encouragements to her, while Danny idly stroked Steve’s cock. He was too distracted by Catherine to be focused about it, until Cath reached over and wrapped her hand around Danny’s and they stroked Steve together until he began to spurt and stutter his hips, with his eyes screwed shut and jaw clamped down hard. Steve flopped back against the pillows and just watched Catherine stroke herself as she rode Danny into his orgasm and then for several minutes after until she came.

Then Danny and Steve bickered about who should shower with Catherine, since three people really wouldn’t fit in the shower at once. The funny thing was that Danny argued that Steve should shower with her since Danny had the last time she was here and Steve argued that this was Danny’s weekend, whatever that meant.

Catherine laughed at them and said she was going to take a shower alone, but after she’d been in it about a minute, Steve stepped in with her.

“We’re taking turns,” he said. She would have laughed, but he started kissing her—long slow sensual kisses that turned her knees to jelly and she felt him growing hard again against her belly.

“Did you guys take Viagra, or something?”

“Nope, you just have an effect on us,” Steve grinned and picked her up and braced her back against the wall of the shower and hovered at her entrance. “I’ll pull out before I come?”

She had a wild urge to tell him to come in her, but that was probably a bad idea and she wasn’t quite ready to have a kid, never mind the child of a ménage a trois, or whatever they were.

She nodded and he slid slowly in wiggling her hips until he was buried hilt deep inside her. This final round was actually going to make her too sore to sit down comfortably, she could tell, but she welcomed it.

He kissed her and said, “Cath. You were awesome last night. Thanks.”

She tipped her head back and let the warm water run down her body as Steve rocked her back and forth on his dick, until he pulled her off, set her on her feet, and stroked himself off on her belly.

Then he quickly soaped up and rinsed off and called to Danny that it was his turn.

Danny stepped into the shower and took up the shampoo bottle and said, “Can I wash your hair?”

“I don’t think another person has washed my hair since I was like six years old, Danny.” But she was relieved that the sexcapades seemed to be over, because she needed a break.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” he said.

So she let him soap up her hair and the scrub her scalp with his strong fingers and it was heaven. It made her feel cared for in a way she couldn’t really remember anyone caring for her, except her mom when she was small.

When she was back in uniform and ready to go back to her ship, they were standing by the front door. She said, “We better say good-bye here.”

“When can you come back?” Danny said.

“Three months, I think.”

“That’s too long, but we’ll be here,” Steve took her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard. It was too long between visits, and her heart ached, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She turned to Danny, whose eyes were bright, and he said, “Come here,” and threw his arms around here. “Look, as far as he’s come, he still can’t really say some things, express himself, all that well. So please know that I love you, and that he loves you too. OK? We love you. It’s just ridiculous that we’d send you off without saying it.”

Cath’s heart was in her throat. “I love you too,” she turned and brushed her fingers against Steve’s shoulder and said, “and you.” He held her gaze and she knew he was saying it in return in the only way he could.

Steve kissed the palm of her hand and Danny kissed her mouth. Catherine felt like she might burst, she could barely contain all that she was feeling in the fragile container that was her skin, there just wasn't room for it all swirling about inside her.

*

Cath had left her schoolgirl outfit behind with Steve and Danny, maybe to be worn another time. They’d cleared out a drawer for her to keep things in. As she stowed her bag in her locker and started to change into her fatigues, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Steve that said, “Next time we’re doing my fantasy, which is easy because it was about you.”

Sarah read over her shoulder and hooted and Cath knew she’d have to tell her some of it, but that was all right. Sarah would be cool about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are wonderful and really do keep me writing. If you have concrit, or find typos, please don't be shy--comment so I can improve the fic! :D


End file.
